Current e-mail clients have not changed much since the Web 1.0 technologies were created. Users complain of garbled e-mails and/or too much unsolicited or spam e-mails. Further, Internet Service Providers (ISPs) are inundated with downloading bloated e-mails with very large file attachments. As such, there is a need to examine the efficiency and effectiveness of e-mail communication systems employed as far as the resources consumed, such as, storage and/or memory required as well as time spent by users in sending, receiving and/or responding to such communications.